Always and Forever
by ManInAMask01
Summary: An assassin is hired to kill Danarius but fails because of Fenris. She visits and comforts him when all seems lost and they quickly fall in love. What happens when he escapes and she thinks he's dead? Fenris/OC Not Hawke! M for swearing and smut in future


**Disclaimer! I don't own Dragon Age or any of the characters; except for Kalaena.  
><strong>**~Kalaena is pronounced Kuh-Lay-Nuh.  
><strong>**~I am such a Fenris fan-girl! *SQUEE!* I love him with Hawke, but I came up with someone else.  
><strong>**~Hawke will be the default male and his name is Garret. Yeah, I know; not very original.  
><strong>**~Sorry if Fenris gets a little OOC, but I have always had a problem with keeping people in character.  
><strong>**~In my mind, Danarius used Fenris as more than a bodyguard if you get my meaning.  
><strong>**~I used Latin for Arcanium. I'll put translations at the end.  
><strong>**~ALSO! For those of you waiting for Stranger Than You've Dreamt It; I'm terribly sorry! Writer's block is the worst thing ever! I started writing this because some plot bunnies attack me in the night and I was dying to get this story typed.  
><strong>**Alright! Let's go! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Meeting<p>

_Kalaena,_

_Your target is a Tevinter magister by the name of Danarius; an old man with gray hair and beard. He's most likely to be found in his mansion in Minrathous with his many slaves. Be careful; he keeps an elven bodyguard who is supposedly very dangerous. Do with the elf as you please; he's not essential to the mission. Make sure you are not detected; there's a reason we sent our best. _

_Best of luck,  
><em>_Aidan_

The assassin read the message again while perched on a rooftop adjacent to the large mansion. A window with the curtains open showed an old man with the same description as her mentor's note had illustrated. Behind the older man was a lanky man with snow white hair, a greatsword attached to his back, and pointed ears poking out from his messy, fair locks depicted him to be the elven bodyguard. That proved that the elder man was, indeed, Danarius. Kalaena's mouth tugged into a sadistic grin. She had no idea who ordered this man dead, but she was glad to eliminate a slave owner.

As an assassin, she was hired to kill without asking questions. That's how the Shadow Blades worked. Although, it had its consequences; no one in the order complained. Though, Kalaena couldn't help but to be the killer with a conscience. She never accepted contracts that dealt with royalty, guardsmen, or public officials; however, slave owners and corrupt politicians would fall by her hand in a heartbeat. She slightly lifted the fingerless leather glove on her right hand to reveal the mark of the Shadow Blades on the bottom right of her palm, just under her thumb. She traced the mark with her opposite index finger; the oval in the middle surrounded by five wedges in a half-circle signified the five members unified into one organization. She looked back through the window at the two figures and narrowed her green eyes. That slaver bastard would die…tonight.

Kalaena stalked the pair through the rest of the night. She could almost see the hatred for his master emanating off of the elf's body.

"Don't worry," the murderer muttered to herself, "you shall be rid of him soon enough."

* * *

><p>When Danarius finally went to bed and the elf lay beside the closed door she knew it was time to strike. Making sure her quiver and bow were safely secured to her back she pounced to the opened bedroom window and slipped through it. Her black, leather armor helped keep her hidden in the shadows as she crept through the large room. She pulled out her knife and it glistened in the moonlight coming in from the window. She was about to drag the blade against the old man's throat when a great force pinned her to the wall and held her arms above her head. All she saw was a strange pattern of glowing blue light in the pure darkness.<p>

"Fenris?" she heard Danarius question in the darkness. Kalaena cursed under her breath as the room was illuminated by candles. The assassin was between the wall and the elf bodyguard; and he was _gorgeous!_ The way his tan skin contrasted with his white hair was alluring. His olive eyes were large and threatening; the white markings that glowed moments before started under his lip and down his neck made him seem dangerous. Thick, dark eyebrows were knit together in anger and his upper lip pulled in a feral snarl.

"Assassin…" Danarius breathed, "Fenris take care of her!" He ran out of the bedroom for safety to leave Kalaena at the mercy of the elf. His green eyes stayed on hers as he drank in her appearance. She was striking, distractingly so; her hair that fell just past her upper back was the color of honey and her eyes were the same shade of green as his. He glared icily at her and she returned it with an equally as fierce expression.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She spit into his eye and clenched her teeth.

"Futue te ipsum!" she swore in Arcanum. He was slightly taken aback by her knowledge of the language…and the filthy words she chose. He slammed her against the wall and leaned in close to the assassin. Her back connected with the surface drawing a surprised gasp from her lips.

"I shall ask once more," he seethed, "Who. Are. You?" She smirked deviously and narrowed her olive colored eyes.

"Oh, but that would be telling," she grinned. He growled as his markings began to glow. He could the fear in her eyes that she tried to hide in the pale blaze of the lyrium underneath his skin.

"You should be afraid," he taunted. He noticed something snap in her gaze after he mock her.

"I am _not _afraid!" she snapped. She refused to show any kind of weakness to the elf; she wasn't weak. She had to escape, and fast; the window was still open, but the slave had her pinned tightly between the wall and his muscular frame. She racked her brain for an idea; something that would give her a chance so she could kill Danarius later. She couldn't reach her smoke bombs, but she thought of a similar escape plan.

Kalaena looked past the elf and put on her best horrified expression at the blank wall.

"What the hell is that?" she exclaimed. The elf spun quickly to see what the assassin was talking about, but found nothing. He turned back to Kalaena only to find that she wasn't where she was a second ago. He twisted to the window and saw the young woman standing on the windowsill; she gave him a ridiculing salute goodbye and jumped out into the night. Fenris sighed angrily, staring at the window with his fists clenched. He stalked off to tell his master that it was safe, but the assassin was not dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kalaena pulled a Marty McFly!<br>I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind being pinned against a wall by Fenris.  
>I decided to meet you after the chapter to remind you to reveiw please!<strong>

**Futue te ipsum!- Go fuck yourself!**

**I know they don't say "the 'f' word" in dragon age, but I'm pulling out my creative license. Though, you probably won't hear it a lot.**


End file.
